


It Began on the Dance Floor

by expectyaytions



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expectyaytions/pseuds/expectyaytions
Summary: You know what they say about weddings.Sweet Pea and Veronica find love at Jughead and Betty's wedding.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a prompt, but these two lead me down a longer path.

“You’re kidding me?!”  
“Shush, my mom never taught me.”

The ceremony went without a hitch. Veronica would admit she teared up when Jughead read his vows to her best friend. They had come so far. She held her fourteen month old dressed in her flower girl dress and headband in her arms as she walked up the aisle beside Jughead’s best man Sweet Pea - she was thankful it hadn’t been Archie. She suspected they had done that on purpose -making Archie a groomsmen instead of Best Man so Veronica could be Betty’s Maid of Honor. Polly had asked specifically not to be - she had too much going on with the twins and work didn’t want to let Betty down. Betty was hesitant to ask Veronica. At the time Veronica was nine months pregnant and separating from Archie. Veronica welcomed the distraction and threw herself into helping Betty and Jughead plan their wedding. 

Once Lena was born, Veronica did most of the helping from home. Betty and Jughead came over all the time. They brought her meals to stick in her freezer, did her grocery shopping for the first month, and reassured her that she was doing fine. Archie came by her condo once a week for the few months, then slowly tapered off to once a month until now when he just showed up occasionally. Lena didn’t really know who he was. Fred showed up more often then Archie. He arrived every Sunday to take her to breakfast, and every Wednesday night to make dinner and put Lena to bed. He insisted, he never asked or spoke about Archie. 

When Lena turned a year old, Veronica held a little party in her backyard. She invited Fred and Mary, her parents, Archie, Betty, Jughead, Cheryl, Toni and Kevin. Fred had put together a little tykes slide for her and veronica filled a play pool with sand. Her parents showed up over dressed and dismayed when their granddaughter threw herself into her smash cake. Everyone was drinking cocktails and fighting over playing with the birthday girl who loved the attention. She loved Cheryl’s hair, stroking it every time the red head held her. When Archie arrived -late- he was upset that Lena didn’t want to see him, when he picked her up she whimpered and reached for Jughead. Archie was irritated when he heard Lena calling Fred, “Papa.” He tried to get her to say “Dada,” but she shrugged away from him and remained silent, looking for a familiar face in the crowd. When Archie attempted to play with her she tottled to Kevin reaching her hands in the air and burying her face in his shoulder. Fred pulled Archie inside and tried to explain that Lena probably wasn’t comfortable with him because he wasn’t around. Archie freaked out, claiming Veronica was brainwashing her. Fred told his son to grow up. Archie left after that, without saying goodbye. He’d hadn’t come around since. 

-//-//-

The reception kicked off and everyone welcomed the new Mr. and Mrs. Jones. Lena loved it, she clapped the whole time -even during their first dance. Once their first dance was done Jughead collected lena to come dance with them. She showed her little butt wiggles and arms in the air as Jug and Betty laughed. Archie wasn’t looking, but she didn’t expect him too. After dinner there was more dancing, Fred and Lena hit the floor, and she loved the way Fred spun her around. Veronica suddenly found herself imagining her daughter’s future. Her and Fred dancing at her wedding, Fred bringing her to construction sites, showing her how to drive. Lena was lucky to have him. Her own parents were too upset with her not following the path they’d set up for her to pay any mind to their granddaughter. She had a hefty trust fund, and an abundance of toys, but it wasn’t the same. 

“May I have this dance?” She was pulled out her daydream by a deep voice. She looked up to see Sweet Pea holding out his hand to her.

“I-I y-yes.” She stuttered out. She took his hand they made their way onto the dance floor. A slow song had just begun, he wrapped his hands around her waist as she put hers around his shoulders. 

“Confession, I don’t really don’t know how to dance.”

“You’re kidding me?!”

“Shush, my mom never taught me.” She laughed with him, a chuckle, but it felt good to 

“Well so far I can’t tell.” He nodded, locking her eyes with him.

“Your speech was great.” He praised. “It had the perfect amount of everything. I especially liked how you tossed in that you kissed Betty for cheerleading tryouts.” She laughed.

“I couldn’t resist. I throw that at Jug as much as I can.”

“I’m sure he loves it.”

“You he does. Your speech was much more sentimental than I expected.”

“From a serpent you mean.” She shook her head.

“No, that not what I meant. I just meant, it was nice to see a softer side to a rather hardened exterior. Jughead isn’t a softy -usually- but it was nice to hear someone other than Betty speak his praises and attributes. He tries to come across tough and heartless. But we know he’s a sap.”

“He is, he started tearing up before the ceremony, saying he never thought he’d get any of this.”

“Of what?”

“Happiness. It’s not something you find on the Southside often. But we all long for it. Something better than what we had, better than our parents. Jug got it, I mean look at him.” 

She turned her head. Jughead was dancing with Betty, she was laughing at something he said, and his smile was a mile wide. 

“They’re adorable.” A pair of tiny arms found their way around her legs. She looked down to see a big smile gracing the lips of her toddler. “Hi Honey.” She untangled her arms from Sweet Pea to pick her up. “Can you say hi to Sweet Pea?”

“Hi.” smiled and put her hand out for a shake. He couldn’t help but laugh, he took her tiny hand in his big one.

“Would you like to dance with your mom and me?” She tuckered her hand under chin in a thinking stance before nodding. She threw her arms around his neck and flung her body into his arms, he held in one arm and she put one arm around her mom’s neck. They danced like that until the song ended and Lena squirmed until he put her on the ground. She grabbed on to each of their hands and jumped and danced. The older two couldn’t help but laugh. They followed Lena and grasp hands and all danced. It wasn’t until Toni stole her away that Sweet Pea and Veronica were alone again. They swayed together, he pulled her a little closer, and she felt herself melting into him. Maybe it was the few too many glasses of wine, or the fact that she hadn’t been held by a man in almost two years. They spoke about each other’s lives. He worked as a part of a private Investigative team out of Sunnydale. His focus was Riverdale but occasionally he’d be in nearby towns too. It depended on the who, what, where, when and why usually. She told him she was a party planner. She’d gone to college pre-law and had been accepted to Yale Law, but she got pregnant and when she told Archie he flipped. And she knew she couldn’t do law school and be a single mom. So she chose being a mom and found something she was good at and used her last name to get to the top. 

“It’s his loss.”

“Humm?”

“Andrews, it’s his loss. Lena is amazing, funny and thankfully as beautiful as her mother. He’ll regret it one day, but it’ll be too late. Some people would kill for that, and he just let it go.”

“I feel bad for Lena. She’ll never have the experiences that come with having a dad. Piggyback rides, father-daughter dances, teaching her soccer or basketball. I’m happy Fred is involved. And one night when I was a little too drunk and confessed my thoughts to Betty and Jughead through messy tears, Jughead assured me he’d take her to any dances and give her piggyback rides, he did say Betty would probably be a better option for a coordinated sport though.” She laughed and Sweet Pea joined in. 

“That I can agree with -although I’m pretty good at basketball myself.”

“I wouldn’t want to put you out. I mean who wants to hang out with a single mom and her toddler these days.”

“I do. They make these mini basketball hoops for Lena’s age. I bet she’d love it.” Veronica nodded.

“Okay you’ve hogged her all night Sweets, time to share.” Jughead joked as he and Betty approached them. Jughead did a dramatic bow while asking her to dance. She laughed and took his hand. Betty grabbed Sweets hands and he gave her a twirl. 

“I approve.” Jughead said once they were in the middle of the dance floor.

“Approve of what?”

“Sweet Pea, I can’t believe I didn’t think of it myself.”

“Oh, he just asked me to dance Jughead.”

“Did you miss how good he was with Lena.”

“No, but-”

“Look at him!” He turned so she could see where Lena was on his shoulders waving her arms in the air while Betty had her arms high trying to tickle her. “He’s already smiled at her more than Archie has in his entire life. Oh shit, speaking of.” He released Veronica and hurried to where drunk Archie was confronting Sweet Pea, V followed suite sighing in frustration.

“I don’t want my daughter being touched by a snake.” Sweet Pea ignored him, but pulled Lena down from his shoulders and into his arms. He tried to hand her to Betty, but she clung to him. She tucked her head into his shoulder and grabbed the collar of his shirt. 

“Archie Andrews!” Betty hissed. “My husband is a snake you speak of and he’s interacted with your daughter more than you have. So you can step off your high horse and kindly leave Sweets and Lena alone.” Archie ignored her tried to take Lena from Sweet Pea. She whimpered and Sweet Pea could feel her body clinging harder to him.

“Leave it Andrews! You’re scaring her.”

“You’re the one scaring her.” Jughead got to them a moment before Veronica the crowd on the dance floor was staring. As Jughead pulled Archie away he swung his hand accidentally hitting Veronica in the face, her face flushed with pain and embarrassment, and tears slid down her face and as she touched her nose, feeling the blood dribbling. Betty pulled her away, while Jughead tugged Archie away and outside the door. 

Sweet Pea stood somewhat helpless, but quickly started dancing and being silly to distract the scared toddler in his arms. He wanted to go after Veronica and make sure she was okay, but he figured Betty was a better person for the job. He had Lena laughing in no time. He was dramatically dipping her and tossing her in the air and she loved it. She was laughing so hard by the time Veronica joined them she had the hiccups. 

“Mama!” She yammered in delight. 

“Look at you!” She dramatized. “You silly girl, are you having fun?” She nodded furiously before dancing in Sweet Pea’s arms signaling more moves. He complied - winking at Veronica as he sashayed and dipped and twirled. Something about the scene melted Veronica’s heart. 

When it was time to to cut the cake everyone crowded around the couple. Betty gave Jughead a look before smashing cake into his face. The gasped and laughed and Jughead attempted to smear cake on her nose. Lena was shrieking “cake! cake!” On repeat over the laughter. After cake, Lena hit a sugar rush. It was passed her bedtime and was bound to crash. She was jumping around on dance floor with Fred, Alice, FP, Betty, Toni, Jughead, Sweet Pea and Cheryl. Veronica had slipped away to their hotel room to get her pacifier, blankie, a pull up and pajamas. She applied a coat of lipstick before returning to the reception hall. Jughead was holding Lena while she ran her hand on FP’s stubble - laughing each time. He’d pretend to bite her fingers while her laugh even harder. Alice was tickling her toes. V smiled, they’d be amazing amazing grandparents. 

“Who would have thought FP was a natural with children let alone baby girls?” Sweet Pea had walked up behind her.

“It’s certainly a site to see.” She chuckled. A slow song came on and FP and Alice pulled away to dance with each other. Veronica hurried over to take the child off the newlyweds hands so they could dance too. Balancing Lena in one arm and all her things in the other she returned to her table. Lena was still laughing and hiccuping as Veronica attempted to reign her in. She was standing in only her pull up and tights when she spotted Sweet Pea making his way over. She sprinted over to him, he crouched down to catch her and swing her in the air and she screeched with joy. 

“Are you missing something? A shirtless, pigtailed child perhaps?” He smiled as Lena climbed on him. He sat down on the floor with V. Lena tried climbing on back and tucking herself under his arms. Finally, she sat his lap facing her mom, she tapped her toes. Once she spotted her pacifier and blankie she reached her hands until her mom complied and gave them to her. 

“You gotta put your jammies on. Do you need a new pull up?” Lena shook her head and put her feet out - indicating her mom could take her tights off. She leaned back against Sweet Pea. Veronica started to dress her in grey and pink polka dot footie pajamas. Her eyes getting sleepier and sleepier. 

Veronica packed up everything thing into her large Louis. She stood and gestured for Sweets to hand her Lena. The music had slowed down and was only playing slower songs. Over half the guests had left. She walked out onto the floor, hoping to rock Lena to sleep. Sweets followed her. They spoke softly while casually swaying. They reminisced on how things had changed since high school.

“Aren’t your feet killing you?” He asked taking her her high black heels.

“Only a little, but I’m used to it.” Her hair was coming undone and her dress was making her sweat. She twisted back and forth, Lena heavy in her arms. Once she was sure her baby was asleep she told Sweet Pea she was calling it a night. She looked for Betty and Jughead so she could wish them well. They were at their sweetheart table. Sweets followed her she accepted hugs from the couple and promised to see them at brunch the next morning. Sweet Pea also said his good-byes. He offered to carry Veronica’s purse upstairs for her since her hands were full. He unlocked the door to her room and stepped aside. It felt strange. He wished he had something like this: a wife’s purse to carry, a baby to put to tuck in, someone to drink a glass of wine and unwind with. Veronica gently laid Lena on the bed, surrounding her with pillows. She took her purse from Sweet Pea and set it next to the couch. 

“Would you like a drink?” She asked. 

“Um, yeah. Sure.” He was surprised at her offer. She reached in the mini fridge and pulled out coke and rum, 

“Hope rum and coke is okay? It’s a bit of a guilty pleasure for Betty and I.”

“Rum and coke is perfect.”

“You can sit you know. Make yourself comfortable.” He sat on the couch, not sure what to do with his hands. She handed him a plastic solo cup and sat down next to him. She handed him her cup and moved to unstrap her high heels. She moved her feet between them, tucking her toes under his pants. She reached bed for her cup and they tapped glasses. “You can take you suit jacket off.” He did, unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off too. “I didn’t say you could undress.” She laughed. His cheeks tinged, but he smiled before taking a sip. “Want to play a game?” She asked him.

“Sure, what do you have in mind?”

“Twenty questions?”

“Okay, you first.”

“How are you so good with kids?” He laughed.

“My sister has two boys, and I babysit for her sometimes.” He shrugged like it was no big deal. “What’s your favorite movie?”

“Anything with Audrey Hepburn, or Finding Nemo.” They both laughed. “What been the most rewarding part of your job?”

“Doing good in the community. Being a serpent when we were in high school was such a negative thing. And like, I can see why. But we were doing what thought was right and protecting our turf. I like being looked at as a good guy.”

“You are a good guy.” She stroked his cheek. 

“What the hell happened with Andrews? Jughead’s glazed over it, but with his spectacle tonight. It seemed like there might be something? I don’t want to step on any toes.” He knew he ruined the moment, her hand dropped and she bit her lip. 

“Long version or short version?” 

“Whichever you prefer.” He stroked her hand and took a long sip of his drink. 

“Right before spring midterms of our senior year of college. I learned I was pregnant. Archie and I were already fighting because I planned on going to law school and he wanted to go to LA. You know, live out his music dream. So, there was tension. I knew I was keeping it as soon as it was confirmed. I wasn’t excited, I was scared and worried. I graduated, months pregnant, told my parents the day after and they flipped. Archie meanwhile was around when he wanted to be. I think he felt obligated. I told him, he was either or out - I wasn’t playing games. But clearly that didn’t happen. I should take a stand. But I don’t want Lena to hate me later by making that choice for her. When she was born, I left what it was like to love someone so wholly, so unconditionally and I’ve never looked back. Betty and Jughead have been lifesavers. I don’t think I could have gone through my pregnancy without them.”

“Wow, V.” She shrugged and took an unladylike gulp of her drink. 

“Did Jughead ever tell you he did lamaze classes with me?” Sweet Pea choked a little. 

“No! What?”

“Well Betty had her night class the eight weeks the class was, and I had expressed that I really didn’t want to do it it alone - but I was planning on asking Toni, when Jughead volunteers. Alcohol was not even a factor. He said, he’d be happy to help. I was so hormonal I started bawling.” 

“Jughead, always the good guy.”

“He is, he and Betty are Lena’s godparents. And it’s in writing that if anything were to happen to me they get full custody of her. I got lucky with those two.” She pulled her feet out from under her and stretched them out. “What were you saying about stepping on Archie’s toes?” He blushed.

“I- I wanted to ask you out on a date, a proper date, and I didn’t know if you and Archie were just tapping the breaks or if you still were dating or-“

“There is nothing between Archie and I accept hostility. Don’t worry about him.” He tugged her feet onto his lap and started to massage them. “As for that date, I’d love to.” He looked up, she was smiling nervously at him. 

“Really?”

“Of course really, I mean you’ve got a picture of what my life is tonight. If you still are offering, I’d love to go on a date with you.”

“I definitely am still offering. And if you’re up for it I’d like to extend that offer to two dates.”

“Oh two dates is it now?” She teased as she settled with her back against the couch and her foot in his hands.

“I’d like a date with you and Lena and one with you.” She left her heart tug. She reached over and grabbed the collar of his shirt pulling him on top of her and pressed her lips to his. He quickly used his arms to keep from crushing her, but kept his lips occupied, her hand came up rake through the back of his hair. They continued on like teenagers, small moans here and there. 

“You know this couch pulls out into a bed, right?” She smirked up at him, her eyes meeting his.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Bughead's wedding.

Sweet Pea woke, hurried to the bathroom to relieve himself. He noticed movement on the bed and two wide eyes looking up at him. 

“Hi sleepyhead.” She smiled at him through her pacifier. He walked over to her and sat on the bed, she crawled on his lap. He eyed the clock, 7:17. They were due for brunch at 9.  
“You want to come to my room with me so I can get clothes?” She nodded, stood in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her blankie was up against his neck as she lay comfortably. He grabbed his phone and Veronica’s key to get back in. They headed down the hall to the elevator and up one level. He unlocked the door to his room and was hit by sunlight, he never closed his curtains. His bed was freshly made. He put Lena on the bed and found Winnie the Pooh on the tv. He rooted around his duffle bag for a pair of jeans. Lena was bobbing around while Tigger bounced around singing on the screen. After pulling out his clothes, he debated if he should jump in the shower. What if something happened, what if she fell off the bed, or tripped; how would he tell Veronica? He smelled like: sweat, sex and alcohol. A shower was necessary. Veronica probably did this all the time. He’d leave the door open and listen for any mishaps.

It was the fastest shower of his life. Once he pulled on clean boxers and black jean he emerged from the bathroom to find Lena in the exact same spot laughing and Pooh and Piglet. He debated between a button up and a T-shirt. He was so sick of dressing up. He longed to wear his sweatpants after this weekend. He put on a white v-neck shirt and pulled on a light blue and white vertical striped button up. He brushed his teeth and packed all his stuff into his duffel. He put the tux together in the rental bag and hung it up. He brushed his teeth and fixed his hair. Once he slipped his boots on, he snatched Lena and blew raspberries on her neck. She squealed with delight almost losing her pacifier.   
“Are you ready to find mama?” She nodded excitedly. They weren’t going to find Veronica right away though. He was going to pop into the lobby Starbucks. He was dying without his caffeine fix. They made their way down to the lobby. Lena nestled into his arms waving at everyone who looked at her. 

They ran into FP in the lobby - he was on the phone but raised an eyebrow and gave him a thumbs up. Lena waved to him and then tried a thumbs up. He ordered 2 black coffees and bought an apple juice for Lena. He grabbed sugars and creamers for Veronica and with Lena in one arm and a coffee in balancing in the other he headed upstairs. 

Veronica was clad in only a towel with her hair still wet, when the door opened. Lena shouted for her mom, and V reached for her, kissing her head. 

“I wondered where you two got up to.” She smiled at her baby girl.

“Winnie the Pooh!” Lena told her mom. Sweet Pea stood in the door suddenly feeling like he was intruding and didn’t belong.

“Thank god you brought coffee.” She sighed. She nibbled her lip before leaning on her tiptoes to kiss him. 

“Least I could do.” He muttered lamely with a goofy smile on his face. She set Lena on the floor and took the coffees.

“I didn’t know how you liked it, so I got it black and brought fixings.” 

“I used to drink it black however, nowadays I drink it with two cream and one sugar. You know, in case you need that for the future.” She tried to smirk. 

“Noted.” He kissed her, wrapping his hands around her waist, and lifting her off the floor. 

“Can you get Lena dressed while I finish getting ready?” She asked nervously, “it’s okay if you’d rather not. I get it.”

“Of course I can, where are her clothes?” 

“I laid them on the bed with a new pull up. Thank you so much Sweet Pea.”

“Pea!!” Lena shouted from the floor where she was shoving dry Cheerios in her mouth. Veronica and laughed before heading to the bathroom and closing the door. 

“Alright Lena-Bena let's get dressed!” She stopped eating and started unzipping her footie pajamas. Once she was naked, she ran a few laps around the room laughing while Sweet Pea chased her. Once he caught her he blew raspberries on her tummy and kissed her cheeks. She shrieked with delight before letting Sweet Pea pull on her toddler jeggings and grey tunic that read ‘Feminist in the making’ in cursive. Sweet Pea chuckled, it was very fitting considering who her mom and aunt were. He slid little black Toms brand shoes on her feet and attempted to put her black hair into a ponytail. She was way more patient than his sister’s boys - maybe it was a girl thing. He was clipping in the bow thing when Veronica emerged from the bathroom. She looked gorgeous and here he was, tongue between his teeth trying to clip a bow into a ponytail without hurting a one year old. Veronica had on black fitted pants and a black blouse that was speckled with white polka dots. Her hair- longer these days - was in a high ponytail. 

“Oh you didn’t have to do that! I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay - sorry if I fu-messed it up.”

“It looks good - actually. I’m impressed.” She couldn’t help but smile at her. “Look at you my little cupcake, cute as can be. Sweet Pea did a good job.”

“Pea!” She yelled. 

“That’s me.” He sung, still sitting on the floor. She rocketed toward him laughing. He caught her and tossed her in the air. Veronica watched. Her heart tugged. This is all she wanted since Lena was born, a family. Lena was normally very timid toward newcomers, especially men. But she had latched right onto Sweet Pea. She even let him hold her without Veronica in sight. The only people she let do that were Fred, Jughead and Betty. It seemed like a miracle. And she didn’t scream when he did her hair - she never let anyone except mama touch her hair.

“Heels or flats?” She asked holding one in each hand. 

“Let me see them on.” He turned with Lena still sitting on his lap.

She put the blacks heels on - three inch black patent. “Very nice, now the flats.” She smiled, but switched shoes, pointy velvet flats. “Which are more comfortable?”

“They both are.” He raised his eyebrows. Neither of those shoes looked comfortable to him. 

“What do you think Lena-bean? Which shoes should mummy wear?” He prompted the small child. She put her thinking face on - scrunching her eyebrows together and taping her finger to her head. 

“Those!” She pointed to the heels. 

“Heels it is.” 

“I’d like to see you in something more casual at some point. What do you wear at home?” He stood, taking Lena with him. She reached her juice cup which Sweet Pea had filled when they arrived. 

“I wear this. Not heels at home -unless I’m entertaining.” She was packing things and filling her purse with toys and snacks. 

“What about sweatpants? Or slippers? Leggings?” Veronica just shook her head.

“I don’t think I’ve ever owned slippers. I may have had sweatpants in college. I did own maternity leggings though. They were a lifesaver, but you’d be surprised at how many designers have a maternity line.” She sipped her coffee leaving a lipstick stain. “Alright, shall we head downstairs?”

“Do you want to go together?” He asked hesitantly.

“Of course! You silly. Unless,” her voiced dropped. Had she been reading the situation wrong? 

“I do. I really do. I just didn’t know if you wanted people thinking things.”

“I am no longer Riverdale High Veronica. I care very little about others opinions. If they’re that interested let them talk. But maybe after brunch we could discuss us and this.” She gestures between the two of them. 

“I’d like that.” He kissed her, it wasn’t passionate, but it was sweet and lingering. He wanted more of those. 

He held the door open for her and carried Lena. She offered, but Lena wanted wanted to be on Sweet Pea’s shoulders. They made their way to the Bughead brunch for their wedding party and family. There was a huge buffet full of breakfast foods, a yogurt parfait bar, a mimosa and Bloody Mary bar, and a donut hole tree. Sweet Pea shook his head. Only these two could pull something like this off. 

“Clearly Jug’s books are selling well.” Veronica whispered. Cheryl and Toni swooped in, cooing over Lena. 

“I love her shirt V.” Toni commented.

“Thanks, I have one that matches actually.”

“Awww! That’s even cuter.” Toni lifted Lena down from Sweet Pea. “Well aren’t you a natural.” She teased. 

“As long as you treat her right -I’m still fantastic at archery.” Cheryl threatened. 

“Babe, stop.”

“So are you guys going to be next?” Sweet Pea asked, diverting attention from him and Veronica.

“We’ve been thinking about it.” Toni confessed. “I mean it’s legal now.”

“There’s just a few bumps aka my mother.” Cheryl spat.

“You don’t need her there. You’ve got us.” Veronica soothed.

“But I wanted to give Toni a Blossom family ring. Nana Rose left it for me, and my mother snatched it. We’ll figure it out. Ever since you had Lena we’ve been talking about kids though - more important to us than a wedding- a real family.”

“That’s so sweet!” Veronica jumped a little smiling wide. “You guys would be such great moms! Lena needs some cousins.”

-//-//-//-

After catching up with a few of the serpent's, Fangs especially. He trailed after them talking up Sweet Pea and playing tag with Lena.   
“You know I already slept with him right? Like he slept in my room last night. I’m pretty sure I know quite a few things he’s good at - without you telling me.” Fangs looked shocked at her bluntness. 

“But sleeping together isn’t the same as dating someone and Sweet Pea is great at dates. I mean he and I play darts and listen to crime podcasts and watch 20/20. He also is amazing at pool. And he makes really good baked macaroni and cheese. He also always has blueberry pop tarts and Lucky Charms in his cupboard because he knows I like them.” Sweet Pea was just shaking his head at his best friend. 

“Thanks Fangs. Thank you for attesting to all my attributes.” He was being sarcastic, but Fangs was too proud of himself to notice. 

“You know he also loves kids. His sister is a total wench and leaves them with him all the time so she can go get drunk and high with her dirtbag friends, but Sweet Pea, he doesn’t mind. He feeds them, tucks them in and makes sure they have clean clothes.”

“Sweets you didn’t tell me that.” Veronica said looking at him and grazing his knee. He just shrugged, slightly embarrassed. He actually checked his phone - to see if his sister had texted him. Fangs continued rambling -moving into childhood stories now. Jughead rescued him, asking him to come outside with him. They headed to the garden area making small talk.

“Thank god. I needed a breather.” Jughead sighed, sitting in one of the adirondack chairs. “I’m ready for this weekend to be over. My patience is wavering.” Sweet Pea laughed and nodded. “Things with you and Veronica look good.” 

“Yeah, it feels weird. Like I’m suddenly living in a alternate universe. It’s sounds girly as fuck - but I feel like I belong a little.”

“Dad says you looked like a natural with Lena this morning.”

“I feel like an instant connection and protectiveness over both of them. I don’t know. Shit like that doesn’t happen in real life, that’s movie stuff.”

“What is, happiness? No, man it’s real and it happens. Even to guys like us. You deserve her! You deserve Lena. They deserve you. It does happen.”

“Families don’t fall into laps. Nothing is ever that easy. Jug, you know this.” Tears filled his eyes. Jughead was the only person Pea could get emotional around. He never mentioned it later I embarrass him or held it over his head. He listened and said what needs to be said.

“Sweet Pea, I know you’ve busted ass to get to where you are. I know you did it all yourself and it was hard. I won’t lie to you, dating Veronica won’t be easy. She’s got a cement wall up and Lena is number one. Archie is complicated and hard headed. But Sweets, all of that is worth it. It won't last forever. If it’s what you want - and I saw your face last night. I see your internal debate right now. They’re worth it. Veronica never even second glances at anyone. She never lets people get close to her, and I’ve never seen her look as calm, relaxed and happy as I have in the last 18 hours. With you, she’s like that because of you. So stop your self-hate, put on your charm, give Veronica your number and start the life you want with the woman you want.” He was out of breath after his rant. 

“Did you rehearse that?” Sweet Pea calmly asked his friend.

“I may have talked to Betty about it last night .”

“Glad I was the topic of your wedding night.”

“I’m serious, Sweets. You’re one of my closest friends. You’ve turned your life around! You’re a PI! You catch bad guys. Now you’ve got one of the best people in Riverdale looking at you with heart eyes.” 

“Does she really look at me like that?”

“Yes!” Jughead’s hands flew up in exasperation. “Her and Lena!” Sweet Pea sucked in a breath. 

“I don’t know Jug.”

“What don’t you know? What are you scared of?”

“I’m not scared.”

“Sounds like you are.”

“Jones.” Sweet Pea warned. “I don’t want to add a complication to her life. She’s got enough going on.”

“The least you could do it stick with your two date offer.”

“How did you -“

“Veronica texted Betty. Dude, she was that excited about it she texted Betty. She and Betts were texting all morning about you. All these things that were huge how Lena let you take her with you to your room and get coffee. Lena never lets anyone take her out her mom’s sight! Other than Fred and Betts and I. She was gushing about how you did her hair and -Sweets come on.”

“Okay, okay -I get it. I’ll take it slow.”

“Do what feels right, no one cares about slow and fast, go with what you feel.” Their heads turned as FP came towards them. His face hiding panic. “Dad?”

“Archie showed up, which was expected. But he caused a huge scene. Alice, Mary and Fred handled it, but Veronica is a mess and therefore Betty is a mess. So you two better get in there.”

“What did he say?” Sweet Pas asked cautiously.

“He went after Veronica, saying things he knew would upset her. That he was going after her for custody, that she was a terrible mother. He called her a serpent slut.” Jughead and Sweet Pea inhaled sharply at the insult. “Betty took her to the bridal suite and sent me to find you both.”

“Where’s Lena?” Sweets asked.

“Pretty sure Fred has her. I’m not sure she could handle seeing her mom hysterical.” They entered the room, everyone was milling around murmuring to one another -no doubt about what had just happened. They breezed passed everyone and entered the hallway where Fred was walking and bouncing a sobbing and hysterical Lena, who was hiccuping for her “mama.” Sweet Pea’s heart ached for her, he slowed down and approached Fred. Jughead stopped with him. FP stayed behind -no doubt getting updates from Alice. Lena flung herself at Jughead. Who held her to his chest, rubbing soothing circles into her back. Sweet Pea fished one of her pacifiers out of his pocket and gave it to her. She immediately plucked it into her mouth and reached for her blankie that Fred has over his shoulder. 

“They went up to the bridal suite last I heard.” He clasped a hand on Sweet Pea’s shoulder, “Don’t let anything my son says or does affect your feelings for Veronica. He’s not in the picture.” He walked back into the room. Lena seeing Sweet Pea through her tears reached a hand for him. He ran a hand over her hair and tapped her running nose. She put both arms out to him and Jughead handed her over. She laid her head on her blankie, sucking on her pacifier and hiccuping every now and then. She had a hand clasped on the collar of his shirt. He kissed her head. She softly whined for “mama.” The trio made their way up to the penthouse bridal suite.

“It was one of Veronica’s wedding gifts to us. A full weekend in the penthouse bridal suite. It’s been awesome.” They entered to find the two women sitting on the balcony. Betty was running a hand over Veronica’s back as they spoke. They both looked up as the guys entered the balcony. Sweet Pea took in Veronica - her makeup runny and smudged. Black tear stains fell below her chin. He hurried over to her as she stood, he wrapped his free arm around her and kissed the top of her head. Unbeknownst to the pair, Betty and Jughead slipped out, back into the suite. 

“I’m sorry.” She said sniffling. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” He said, tilting her chin upwards and pecking her lips. “The only person that should be apologizing is a certain redhead. I don’t care what he has to say.” She chuckled a little bit. 

“You got dragged into my mess. I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted to leave this weekend as a weekend thing. Never to be brought up again.”

“You can’t get rid of me that easily. I still owe you two dates.”

“You don’t have to-“ she started, but Sweet Pea cut her off, “I want to.” She hugged him a little tighter. 

-//-//-//-

They said their “see you soon” two hours later. Once everything was over, he helped her pack her and Lena’s stuff and carried it to her car. He carried a sleepy Lena down and buckled her into her car seat -kissing her forehead before closing the door. He told Veronica he’d see them both at 9am sharp Saturday for a full day date. He kissed her, full of passion against the driver side door. 

“Text me when you get home?” He asked her.

“Okay.” She smiled. He opened the door for her and helped her in. “You better drive carefully on that thing.” She warned. Eyeballing his motorcycle parked next to her car.   
“Always have, always will.” He put on his helmet and straddled the bike. He pulled his sunglasses from his shirt and revved the engine. She rolled her eyes, but blew him a kiss and pulled out. He followed suit. 

* * *

Veronica was unpacking clothes and starting a load of laundry when the doorbell rang. She’d only been home for an hour - who could possibly be stopping in. She opened the door to find a gentleman behind a huge bouquet of flowers.

“Veronica Lodge?” He asked.

“Yes, that’s me. These are for you.” He handed her the bouquet. 

“Thank you!” She called to his departing figure. She smiled, these were beautiful. She plopped them on her kitchen island and pulled out the card. 

“Thank you for a wonderful weekend. Check your front porch.” She hurried to the entrance and yanked the door open. There was Sweet Pea, holding a box of chocolate covered strawberries. 

“I may have missed you a little already.” He grinned.

“You took the words out of my mouth.” She opened the door to allow him inside.

“Where’s Lena?”

“Just put her down for a nap.” He nodded looking a little disappointed. 

“Thank you for the flowers.” She said reaching up and pulled him down for a kiss. “If you’re up for it, I’d like to thank you properly.” He smiled and nodded against her lips. They pulled apart and he grabbed his hand to lead him upstairs. “Did you know chocolate covered strawberries taste better in bed… naked.” He shook his head. “Well you’re about to find out how good.” She winked seductively as she pulled him into her room and shut the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Occasional updates from these two love birds over time.


End file.
